


Name

by MrProphet



Category: Alphablocks, Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alphablocks belong to Alphablocks Ltd; Hastur was created by Ambrose Bierce and later associated with Robert Chambers The King in Yellow.</p><p>This is, apparently, the first Alphablocks fanfic on AoOO.</p></blockquote>





	Name

S breathed down from the sky with a soft Sssss and touched down next to T, who was sitting with R and drinking tea.

“T-t-t-t; time for tea?” T asked, offering a cup.

“Super!” S agreed, sitting beside him.

“Arr,” R commented.

As they drank, however, they heard a long cry from above them. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” And with a crash, A landed in front of the three. A moment later, an apple struck her on the head and rolled away.

“Such a surprise,” S chuckled.

“T-t-t,” T tutted. “Total tomfoolery.” He tried to settle again, but the interruptions weren’t over yet as H ran up, puffing and panting.

“H-h-h-h HELP!” H cried, and she pointed into the sky.

The other Alphablocks stood in a line to look where she was pointing and as they did so, they joined hands.

“Sss.”

“Tuh.”

“Ah.”

“Ruh.”

“STAR!”

With a flicker, a dull red star appeared in the sky above them, glowering like a dark, brooding eye.

“Sinister,” S whispered.

“Terrible,” T agreed.

“Awful,” A offered.

“Uncanny!” U declared as he arrived. R, who had been about to speak, growled and jostled against him, and they stuck.

“Ur,” they said.

“Hold my hand?” H asked, and they all did.

“Huh.”

“Ah.”

“Sss.”

“Tuh.”

“Ur.”

“HASTUR!”

A shadow appeared in the sky, just below the star.

“Help!” H cried.

“Urgently!” UR added, and they all held hands again.

“Huh.”

“Ah.”

“Sss.”

“Tuh.”

“Ur.”

“HASTUR!”

The shadow became clearer, strands of ragged yellow cloth drifting around it.

“Terrible!”

“Abomination!”

“Huh.”

“Ah.”

“Sss.”

“Tuh.”

“Ur.”

“HASTUR!”

They broke apart as the shadow became a figure, a ragged man with wings of yellow light who drifted with appalling slowness and deliberation towards the ground.

“Unwise!” U said.

“Truly!”

“Run!”

But it was too late for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Alphablocks belong to Alphablocks Ltd; Hastur was created by Ambrose Bierce and later associated with Robert Chambers The King in Yellow.
> 
> This is, apparently, the first Alphablocks fanfic on AoOO.


End file.
